


Just to See You Smile

by MonPetitTresor



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Drunken magic, Happy Alec Lightwood, I was buzzed while writing this, M/M, Magnus Bane Loves Alec Lightwood, a bit cracky, drunk!magnus, how to train your dragon, to be fair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 09:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20526092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonPetitTresor/pseuds/MonPetitTresor
Summary: To be fair, it wasn’t really Alec’s fault. In a lot of ways, he was still adjusting to the fact that he was dating someone who could summon up just about anything with a snap of his fingers, and who was more than willing to do it for him. Just for the pleasure of seeing him smile. It didn’t matter that Alec and Magnus had been dating months and months now. No one had ever treated Alec the way that Magnus did. No one had ever done so much for him, and for something as simple as a smile. Because it made Alec happy.





	Just to See You Smile

To be fair, it wasn’t really Alec’s fault. In a lot of ways, he was still adjusting to the fact that he was dating someone who could summon up just about anything with a snap of his fingers, and who was more than willing to do it for him. Just for the pleasure of seeing him smile. It didn’t matter that Alec and Magnus had been dating months and months now. No one had ever treated Alec the way that Magnus did. No one had ever done so much for him, and for something as simple as a _smile_. Because it made Alec _happy_.

That trait only seemed to be stronger when Magnus was drunk. Which was something else Alec hadn’t quite caught on to yet. Though, to be fair, Magnus hadn’t been drunk all that often in their time together. Sure, he drank, but not to the excess he once had. He’d definitely toned down his nights partying. Instead, he traded them in for evenings curled up on the couch in pajamas introducing his boyfriend to a long list of movies he insisted Alec had to see.

Neither one of them had expected it to result in something like _this_.

_This_ being a small, cat sized _dragon_ sitting on the counter near the coffeemaker.

Uncaring of the hangover Magnus was sporting, which had prompted him only minutes ago to grumble something close to _“fuck off”_ when Alec had jostled him as he got out of bed, Alec let out a shout of “_Magnus_!” that echoed through the loft.

There was a thud from the direction of their bedroom that might’ve been the sound of his boyfriend falling out of bed. Maybe. Alec would think about that later when he wasn’t busy staring into a big pair of startlingly familiar – what the fuck?? – green eyes set in a black face. Then footsteps warned him moments before Magnus burst into the room, magic already around his hands.

Apparently Magnus’ hangover addled brain didn’t catch on quick enough. He made a sweep of the room, lowering his hands when he didn’t find any sort of threat. “Alexander, what on earth…”

Alec stepped to the side, one hand gesturing towards the dragon that was still watching him, still sitting by the coffeemaker, and Magnus trailed off with a soft _“oh._”

The two stood there for a long moment, the both of them just staring.

The little dragon shuffled its wings, sitting itself down on the countertop and staring right back at them.

“Am I still drunk?” Magnus asked. He sounded like he honestly believed it was a possibility.

Maybe it was. Maybe they were both still drunk and were just seeing some crazy sort of drunken hallucination together. Or maybe their life was just this weird.

“I don’t think so,” Alec said eventually.

“Then why is a miniature version of Toothless standing on the counter in my kitchen?”

The name ‘Toothless’ kicked off a sort of ‘ah-ha!’ moment for Alec. All at once he realized why the dragon looked so familiar. It was an almost perfect replica of that dragon in the movie they’d watched last night, only in miniature. At the same time, he turned and cast a scowl over at his boyfriend, because seriously? Why on earth would _he_ know why there was a dragon here? He wasn’t the one with magic.

Judging by the slightly sheepish look on Magnus’ face, he was thinking the same thing.

Alec turned back to the dragon again – the mini-Toothless – and found that it was still staring at them. Or, more accurately, at _him_. When he locked eyes with it, the small thing gave him a big, gummy smile, and there was no way Alec could keep up a scowl in the face of that look. He’d already been half lost on it anyway. After all, from what he remembered of the movie they’d watched, Toothless had been awesome. Alec thought he remembered getting into a long discussion with Magnus about how cool it might be to fight demons while riding a dragon. Magnus had seemed pretty into the idea, too, debating it right along with him, trying to match up their various friends and family with dragon types. They’d both agreed that the Night Fury was exactly perfect for Alec…

Oh.

_Oh_.

Slowly, Alec turned back toward his boyfriend once more, who was just standing there staring at the dragon. “Magnus,” Alec said slowly, watching Magnus’ face. “Did you…summon us a dragon?”

He watched as Magnus blinked a few times. Slowly, like maybe what he was seeing might change between one blink and the next. There was eyeliner smeared around his eyes still – a testament to how drunk he’d been when they’d finally gone to bed. Even still, he looked beautiful, something that Alec always noticed – even when they were in weird situations like this one.

“You can’t summon dragons. An illusion, yes. But dragons are beings of magic. They have to be created with magic. Though… it is not easily done.”

Okay. So, either Magnus was a whole lot more powerful than Alec had realized, and definitely needed supervised if he was going to be doing magic while drinking, or… “Is it real?”

There was no hesitation on Magnus’ part. “Oh yes.”

“You’re telling me that you did a complicated powerful magical spell…while drunk.”

A sheepish look crossed Magnus’ face. He looked away from the dragon for the first time since he’d noticed it. Glancing at Alec, he gave a crooked smile. “To be fair, I thought I’d stopped performing magic while drunk after I was banned from Peru.”

There was so much in those words that Alec wanted to unpack. So many questions that he had. Only, it was all going to have to wait, because at that moment the mini-Toothless must’ve grow tired of being ignored. It made a low rumbly sound, and Alec caught sight of movement out of the corner of his eye in just enough time to turn and reach his arms out when the little thing leapt right for him. It connected hard in his chest, sending him tumbling down to the ground – a fact Alec was very much _not_ going to share with anyone else.

As soon as they landed, the little dragon was climbing all over him, licking at his face and fluttering its wings.

A reluctant laugh tumbled its way past Alec’s lips. He brought his hands up to try and nudge it back, though he was careful not to be too rough. “Okay, okay! Calm down, little guy.” All that got him was a lick right up his nose, which had Alec spluttering and laughing at the same time. That must’ve satisfied the dragon. It sat down, a dopey grin on its face and its tongue lolling out the side. Beyond him, Alec could see Magnus standing there watching them, a smile of his own softening his features.

“I think he likes you,” Magnus said, smile growing.

Alec rolled his eyes. Yet his own smile was still in place as he curled one arm around the dragon and held it carefully so that he could sit up. “What on earth are we going to do with a _dragon_?”

“Well, if it grows to be anything like its namesake, we’ll definitely need to make the loft a little bigger. Or at least widen the doorways.”

Wait a second – what? Alec stopped trying to rise, only to blink up at Magnus in surprise instead. “What?”

The look on Magnus’ face softened into that one that Alec loved. It was warm, and full of so much love it stole Alec’s breath away. He squatted down beside them and reached one hand out like Alec had seen the character – Hiccup? – do in the movie. Palm flat, he held it toward the dragon and waited, letting mini-Toothless lean in and butt his head up against it, eyes closing while it gave a rumbling purring sound. Magnus smiled and started to pet it. “As I said, darling, dragons are created through a rather complex spell. Our new houseguest is a living being – one that, legends say, chooses its partner. Once they do so, there is nothing aside from death that can part them. Judging by our little Toothless’ actions, I believe its safe to say we have ourselves a new companion.”

“Oh.” _Oh_. Alec looked down at the dragon, only to find that it was smiling at him again, its eyes warm ad clear. It watched Alec with a look that seemed a big smug, like he was happily agreeing with everything that Magnus had said.

They were going to have a lot of fun trying to explain this to other people. Yet, Alec couldn’t quite seem to work up any real worry about that. Not when he was face to face with a real live _dragon_.

Still, when people asked Alec was going to maintain that it wasn’t really his fault. How was he supposed to know that showing interesting in a cartoon dragon in a movie was going to end up like _this_?

What he _did_ know was that he was definitely going to have to start staying sober when Magnus got drunk. Otherwise, who knew what they were going to end up with next time.


End file.
